


Things Don’t Just Disappear Once They’re on the Internet

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (but not to blackmail into sex just a Chikage typical thing), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, mentions of blackmail, talk of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Seriously, what are you playing at?” He stares right back at Chikage, giving up entirely on pretending it’s not his own profile that he’s been sent.“Once something’s been on the internet, it’s difficult to ensure no traces of it remain.” Itaru knows that in theory but he also knows that most people don’t have the sort of dark web hacking abilities that Chikage does.Throwing his pride aside he figures he’ll shoot for at least getting a little bit of a one up on Chikage. If he’s going to play dirty then Itaru kind of wants to too. If he can get even the smallest look of surprise ghosting over his face then it’ll feel like some sort of win.“Were you wanting to hire me?” He raises an eyebrow. “Afraid you’ve missed that train. Besides, my rates would be a lot higher for you anyway.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Things Don’t Just Disappear Once They’re on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to When Gacha Has You Fucked, Literally. You can read this without reading that if you wish, that’s basically a very straight take on the idea that Itaru needs extra gacha money and decides to make that up via sex work. This is the far trashier sequel running on the idea that perhaps Chikage occasionally has to do a little honey trapping as part of his spy work too.

Eyes focused on the screen in front of him he scrolls through and refreshes his support options. He’s been grinding long enough that he’s left with nothing useful. Almost everyone currently on his friends list is playing the event with maxed event cards as well but when he’s playing like this he runs through them fast. Selecting the best of the mediocre options he currently has he starts the battle, making a note to go clear a good chunk of his slots as soon as this is over. He’ll get requests almost immediately given his supports and even if he doesn’t, chucking his friend code up on Taruchi’s social media always nets him requests from his large following.

Thumbing down at the top of his screen to check the time as the battle auto plays out, he scans over his notifications too. Mostly from games, a few social media notifications and strangely, a LIME notification from the man sat across the room from him. An image of god knows what, likely him looking particularly unflattering as he laments how terrible how options are. Clear friend slots and then check whatever stupid photo Chikage has sent him become his priorities instead. In the time he’s thinking up a comeback he should have enough requests from those with event point boosts to keep him going.

The most cryptic thing about the entire ordeal is that as he continues to bring his notifications into view periodically while the game flashes through his auto’d battle, no text comes through, only two other photos. If Chikage is just sitting there taking creep shots of him he wouldn’t really be surprised given it is Chikage and he’s likely planning on using them for blackmail for something at some point but it is a little creepy to think he’s just sitting there taking photos of him like Masumi might the Director.

Despite the curiosity he doesn’t speak up and give Chikage the satisfaction of knowing he’s gotten his attention. Instead he silently moves in to clearing those from his friends list who haven’t max levelled or unlocked their event support cards. Only when he’s done with that task does he close out of the game and move onto his next objective. Viewing the undoubtedly unflattering photos of him that Chikage’s decided to send.

Except when he opens LIME that’s not at all what he sees. Blood running cold as the first screenshot comes into view, he knows that even if what he’s seeing isn’t what he thinks it is, it’s far too close for comfort not to thoroughly unsettle him. Even if that isn’t _his_ old profile, it’s someone else using the same service to advertise his own services. Chikage _knows_. Even is this isn’t him, Chikage knows.

Trying not to show anything on his face he enlarges the image. Chikage will have seen that he’s opened his messages due to that pesky little read notification that the app leaves and if he shows any emotion he’s already giving himself away. Already he’s resigned to the fact that there’s no saving this situation, especially not when it’s Chikage he’s up against, but after so long of lying and smiling his way through life, he has to at least attempt that approach here too.

Eyes focusing on the profile he sees the tag line before his eyes even focus on the admittedly rather flattering body shot accompanying it.

_‘20 years old, eager bottom with a gorgeous face and sparkling personality to match, can’t wait to meet you!’_

Not once in the almost three years this profile had been online, had he bothered changing his age and no one had ever questioned it. Hand shaking slightly he moves to the second image, the second half of his profile with a list of acts he was willing to do, his rates and a line stating that he isn’t available for bookings at the current time. As the third image loads he feels embarrassment flash through him. Something very unsettling moves within him as a full view of his profile image graces his screen; a cheeky shot of his body, a thumb pulling down his waistband and flashing a peek of pubic hair. It’s not incriminating in any way, shape or form, except for a small mole just above his right hip. Something which he knows won’t have skipped Chikage’s notice but it’s not like he’s the only guy out there with a mole right? Regardless of that, this profile was deactivated when he joined Mankai. It shouldn’t be online any more at all. Then again when it’s Chikage he’s contending with, there’s nothing that’s truly out of reach.

Steeling himself to respond, his brain rushes through phrases he can give that don’t immediately let him know just how much he’s unsettled him. What is he even playing at? Chikage could ruin his reputation completely with this information but given the amount of times he’s bailed Itaru out of a situation where his real personality might be exposed, he highly doubts he’s about to use it for something like that. Is it that knowing Itaru used to offer acts like this he wants a turn himself? Chikage’s hardly unattractive and Itaru doubts he’d ever have to turn to blackmail in order to get sex. He’s pretty much an uncapped five star in all respects. Unless that’s a kink of his? Well yeah, now that he thinks about it that wouldn’t really surprise him.

“I don’t know what you’re implying with these Senpai, are you tryna say I need to get laid?” Blacking out his phone screen he places it down on the table. His ranking can wait for a few minutes. He doesn’t want to be distracted and let something slip that he shouldn’t. “NGL if I cared about that, I wouldn’t have to pay.”

Trying to act disinterested and casual he shoots a look over to Chikage. Still sat calmly in his chair, laptop on his knee and phone in his hand, Chikage gives him an entirely unreadable one in return.

“All I want for you to do is clean our room Chigasaki.” Oh so that’s what this is all about. _Really?_ “I’m not trying to imply anything, I just thought you might find those photos interesting is all.”

There’s an amused little quirk of Chikage’s lips as he stops speaking that really makes Itaru wish he had the strength and attack levels to fight him. It has been three days since he said he’d take care of it and admittedly the piled up take out boxes are starting to stink a little but still, resorting to this kind of thing is just low.

“I’ll get to it by the end of the night, you can hold me to that.” Not something he’s looking forward to but something he definitely should get onto, images of his old profile aside, he doesn’t want to deal with a bug infestation again. “And you’ve seen who I rank for Senpai, this guy isn’t really my type.”

“You’re right.” Chikage closes his laptop, eyes keeping contact with Itaru’s in a way that feels undoubtedly dangerous. “‘ _Eager bottom’_ , doesn’t really sound like someone you’d go for.”

There’s absolutely no point right now in trying to deny things. From the moment he opened those images he knew his top secret side quest had been discovered. This does seem a little extreme for simply wanting him to throw out some trash and vacuum though.

“Seriously, what are you playing at?” He stares right back at Chikage, giving up entirely on pretending it’s not his own profile that he’s been sent.

“Once something’s been on the internet, it’s difficult to ensure no traces of it remain.” Itaru knows that in theory but he also knows that most people don’t have the sort of dark web hacking abilities that Chikage does.

Throwing his pride aside he figures he’ll shoot for at least getting a little bit of a one up on Chikage. If he’s going to play dirty then Itaru kind of wants to too. If he can get even the smallest look of surprise ghosting over his face then it’ll feel like some sort of win. You can never truly win against Chikage, well he can’t, Sakuya and Hisoka can but they’re probably the only two people alive who are capable of it. Normal people can’t ever truly win against Chikage and unfortunately, for all his chuunibyou fantasies, he is merely one of those. And an under levelled one at that.

“Were you wanting to hire me?” He raises an eyebrow. “Afraid you’ve missed that train. Besides, my rates would be a lot higher for you anyway.”

Chikage does the smuggest smirk at him admitting it. He’s gone for an attack when his opponent had a trap card laying in wait. There really is no winning against this guy. Well then, may as well lean into it.

“Oh so what was that Chikage-san? You wanted to get your dick wet? You want my tight, round ass?” Putting on a voice not dissimilar to his office tone he tries to slide back into the persona he used to use. “Well sorry, we shut up shop a couple of years ago. Try some other whore.”

For a moment Chikage is silent, moving his laptop to stand from his chair and making his way across the room easily with long legs. It’s not until he’s just in front of Itaru that he stops, amused as he leans down to look him in the eyes once more.

“It doesn’t surprise me at all that you went into the industry considering your spending habits and I’m sure you did quite well for yourself.” His energy changes somewhat, a different kind of sly expression settling on his face and a hand coming down to tilt up Itaru’s chin. He doesn’t quite know what he’s gotten himself into here but the touch alone sends a shiver through him. “But with that kind of attitude I can also see why you left.”

Itaru’s just about to come up with some quip back at him, mind racing for anything he can use as Chikage bends down. Lips merely a centimetre from his ear he shivers as he feels the warmth of Chikage’s breath against it. There’s something strangely intimate about this, something weird about this whole mood that Chikage’s shifted into. Where he sits right now he knows that this is all a game. A game of what he doesn’t know but given that it’s a game, he’s going to attempt to play it until 100% completion.

“If you wanted help from someone properly trained I could give you a few tips.” Chikage’s voice is low, seductive and Itaru suddenly feels like an animal caught in a trap. Fuck, it makes sense in its own bizarre way. Not that he can ever use this information against Chikage because he’d undoubtedly release Itaru’s old profile in retaliation but wow. Not only that but given how he’s managed to turn things around like this in less than a minute, Chikage’s damn good at it. “With a face like this you could have charged far higher in the first place. Oh but perhaps it was your skills that were lacking, you have low stamina after all don’t you?”

A finger settles on the front of Itaru’s shirt, tugging down the neckline slightly before drawing its way down his chest. For every bit that Itaru is a little terrified right now, he’s also undeniably finding something about this set up incredibly erotic. This is straight out of some really strange 18+ BL game and admittedly if he was playing through this scene, he would definitely be taking his hand off the mouse to rub one out as soon as the CG came up.

“You know me better than that.” It’s really, really hard to keep his voice even as Chikage’s hand settles on his upper thigh. “My workmode class change is perfect. Sounds like you just want a free trial, Senpai.”

Not to be completely out done on the physical contact side of the fight he reaches to comb his fingers upwards through the back of Chikage’s hair. Fingers draw patterns on his scalp as he gives him the most coy smile he can manage given the situation.

“That’s not what I’m wanting at all. Besides by the end of this you’ll be the one wanting to pay me.” A hand reaches up to grab his wrist, pulling it away from his hair but not letting go. “Which you can do by cleaning our room.”

Directing his hand, Chikage brings it to his chest and there’s no hiding the thick swallow he gives at feeling the warmth of his skin and toned pecs through his shirt. Itaru’s clients were usually easy. Very simple to read men in their 30s, 40s or 50s who just wanted a pretty younger guy for a couple of hours. The few that weren’t don’t even compare to the situation he’s in now. A bad client would be easier to deal with than Utsuki Chikage.

Turning the tables on him, Chikage’s fingers thread themselves through his hair instead and a knee comes up to rest on the couch. Lips end up barely a breath away from Itaru’s and an amused exhale from Chikage tickles them. Lean forward even a centimetre and they’d be kissing. There’s an impulse in him to do it and claim Chikage’s lips before he can do the seemingly inevitable himself but there’s one problem with that.

“You read the profile, Chikage-san.” His eyes lock with Chikage’s. “I don’t do kissing.”

It’s not only that he wouldn’t have done it with a client, it’s that he has no experience with it at all. He’s never gotten any sort of sexual or romantic action outside of that line of work. You don’t just rush into a battle using your lowest levelled skill thinking you’re going to come out with any HP left. The problem is, he knows he’s going to come out with a **_Game Over_** screen regardless of any attacks he throws. Especially since the longer they hold this compromising position, the stronger the tension between them grows and he’s beginning to suspect that it’s not just from the little game of who can out whore the other that they’ve got going on here.

As he moves his hand across Chikage’s chest to search out a nipple he finds his head being tugged backwards by his hair. Much to his own annoyance he gives an audible gasp as Chikage’s lips meet his skin, pressing a slow but by no means half hearted kiss just below his jawline. He curses the fact that despite the increased level of casual touches he gets as part of the company, he’s still incredibly touch starved. Attempting to keep his composure at least somewhat, he circles over the still flat nipple with a finger, putting more pressure into the action as Chikage sucks at his neck, mouth moving across his skin. As he tilts his head back further to give him more free reign he hears a smug hum from Chikage. He isn’t the only one falling for the other’s attacks through, he can feel Chikage’s nipple hardening and his heartbeat increasing through his t-shirt.

“No marks.” Heat flushes through him as Chikage’s teeth scrape dangerously over his neck during a slow kiss, continuing lower and lower. “You should know how it is after all.”

“I think,” Chikage’s words tickle as he speaks them against his skin. “There may be a number of differences between my work and your own after all.”

 _‘You can say that again.’_ He thinks the words but doesn’t speak them. Sleeping with people for probably super secret super spy or whatever shady Chikage reasons he has for this clearly practiced seductive side, probably involves a lot more of bending his character to fit what a particular target may desire. Unlike Itaru’s own past work where he had his set things he’d do and wouldn’t and got to stick to those.

As his hands sneak under Chikage’s shirt, feeling the lean muscle and occasional raised scar that decorates it, it properly sinks in that this isn’t just a game of banter and a little light touching. They’re in far too deep for that now. If he wants to keep up he’s got to get on his knees for him. Despite the fact it’s super ooc for his character archetype to be pulling such a normie move, he doesn’t have any objections to the idea. Although that said, it is really weird to be letting someone get their hands on him without there being money exchanged and weirder still to be having sex with someone who given a choice he’d probably choose, rather than whoever could pay his rate and passed his screening.

In a way it’s like it’s his first time all over again, he’s in his element but he’s not. As his fingers scratch down Chikage’s back and excitement stirs at the hand on his own thigh moving higher, he realises that he’s ended up playing a game so close to many he’s played before, but this time the controls are different. [X] doesn’t mean jump or interact (or infuriatingly in some games, both and the desired action never comes from pressing it) and while he’s got the objective sorted, he’ll need to give it at least one play through to figure out what buttons do what. He can fuck well, there’s no denying that he’d provided excellent service to those who had purchased his time but this is different to that on a level he hadn’t expected. He’s still planning to knock as many HP off Chikage’s bar as possible though and if asked, that’s all he’s doing. To let him know that he’d potentially do this without the weird lead in, threat of blackmail and all, would be far too much.

“You haven’t told me what it was you wanted yet.” Fingers playing with the top of Chikage’s waistband, he’s a little surprised at how breathy his voice sounds without even having to try. “My mouth? My ass? Come on Chikage-san, I can’t blow your mind if I don’t know what you’re after can I?”

Pulling back, Chikage gives him a frustratingly sexy and irritatingly smug look. Has he just announced another attack while Chikage has a set card laying wait? Tried to activate an effect while he has a hand trap ready to drop? For a moment there’s silence, Chikage holding like that just long enough for the tension between them to build to something almost unbearable. Finally, just as Itaru’s about to give up on an answer and just wing things, Chikage speaks up.

“How about both, I may as well sample everything you have, yes?” It’s completely unfair that he has such a stupidly hot voice. “If you manage to impress me enough, I may just have to become a repeat customer.”

He doesn’t know if it’s the voice, the implication that this might be more than just a one off or what, but something about what he says has all of Itaru’s blood rushing directly to his crotch. Unleashing a special technique huh? As much as his body doesn’t want him to, Itaru moves a hand to transfer Chikage’s from his thigh onto the couch beside him.

“Well then, I wouldn’t want to disappoint would I?” There’s something about his flirting that’s making him realise that this may be a little too close to what he actually wants from Chikage but he ignores that for the moment by moving to the side and out from underneath him. “Make yourself comfortable then, I’ve been told that together they’re an instant KO combo.”

Letting a little of his usual speaking style mix in with his flirting he feels a little bit of success when Chikage’s expression changes, if even for a second. If he stopped to consider things he might think about how the only time they’ve been able to break this barrier between them is when neither of them are acting entirely like themselves. Rather than that though, he settles on his knees roughly where he assumes Chikage will take his seat. Although he doesn’t immediately do just that, Chikage still refuses to let himself be beaten. There’s no reason for him to strip off his jacket and shirt like he does and drape them over the back of the couch, nor for him to so slowly push his pants from his hips.

At the first hint of public hair Itaru finds his eyes transfixed. He’s seen Chikage naked before many a time but never hard and never in a situation like this. Without even realising it his tongue darts out to wet his lips as his cock comes into view. Heavy and half erect, Itaru already can figure out that while completely hard he won’t be quite the largest he’s had but there’s something frustratingly perfect seeming about his cock. Ignoring an urge to reach towards his own and relieve some tension, he waits for Chikage’s own slow yet perfectly executed teasing strip to finish. He has to remind himself that they’re doing this behind the guise of their professional other selves. He can’t just carelessly start jerking off like he definitely would if he completely dropped the act. He can let a little of himself slip here and there but doing something so completely Itaru that he wouldn’t have done while with a client? Definitely off the table. He’ll just have to suffer.

Rather than sitting immediately back on the couch he’s forced to wait longer, pretending to be patient on his knees as Chikage makes his way to the small collection of belongings that take up his side of the room. It makes sense as he opens the suitcase to fish a couple of things out but it’s remarkably cruel for him to have stripped beforehand, leaving Itaru to watch his muscles flex beneath scarred skin with every movement he makes. Turning to face him again Chikage seems to take a little too long to purposefully remove his glasses, giving an incredibly OP smirk as he sets them down. He doesn’t quite know where to look, Chikage’s face, the condom and lube closed in his other hand meaning that yes, they’re actually doing this or his body, emphasis on the fact that since he’d moved to pick up what they need, he seems to have gotten harder.

There’s never been a time that Itaru has felt this turned on before sex, nor a time that he’s craved someone’s cock being inside him quite the way he does Chikage’s right now. Perhaps that’s in part due to the maddeningly perfect seductive personality he’s putting on, perhaps that’s in part because it’s Chikage. Either way he’s restless with arousal and in order to do something that’s not just stare hungrily at Chikage’s cock, he makes sure first that Chikage’s eyes are on him before moving his hands to strip off his jacket and t-shirt. There is a chance that at this distance he might just be a blur to him, he knows without his contacts that he wouldn’t be able to make out the definition of Chikage’s abs or how strangely sexy that scar up his inner thigh is but Itaru’s pretty damn sure Chiakge doesn’t actually need glasses any way.

A hand brushes through Itaru’s hair before the couch cushions sink and he’s faced with a full on view of everything Chikage has to offer. Swallowing thickly he reminds himself not to drop the act no matter how many things about this may be different to what he’s used to. For a start, eyes darting to what Chikage’s set down on the couch beside himself, he definitely expects Itaru to suck him off raw which shamefully, even just thinking about flares the heat inside him. It feels strangely intimate to sit up on his knees and come eye to eye with his bare cock. Wrapping a hand around the base he enjoys feeling it twitch slightly in response to the contact as he begins to work it slowly.

“You know, Chikage-san, usually I’d make you wear a condom for a BJ too.” Giving the sweetest smile he can he looks up to meet Chikage’s eyes. “But since you’re a special case I guess I can overlook that.”

Despite sticking to his earlier stipulations about no kissing or leaving no marks this is one rule he’s willing to bend. Partially because he doubts Chikage has anything flavoured with him and latex tastes disgusting. Partially because the idea of sucking him off raw, tasting his skin, precum and feeling his cock directly against his tongue works him up so much more than he’d ever want to admit. Well, perhaps he is willing to bend those other two rules too for Chikage, but only the first one when he can be sure he’s not going to be judged too harshly on his likely abysmal, unpractised kissing technique.

“I’m flattered.” He can tell Chikage wants to make some other comment, likely about how unprofessional he’s being bending his rules like that but instead a hand lands on the back of his head. “I’m sure that mouth has better uses than that attempt at sweet talking though.”

Words he’s heard before in one way or another somehow sound so much better when it’s Chikage’s lips they’re leaving. Taking the challenge he exposes the head of Chikage’s dick, moving his foreskin back with a downwards pump of his hand as he leans forward to lick over the tip. It takes a lot not to react audibly at how arousing it is to be able to actually taste him. He’s playing a slut here but he’s playing an experienced slut, not one who moans at the faintest hint of what could even just be sweat at this point. Giving a quiet but shuddering breath he leans forward further, eyes staying locked on Chikages as his lips part to take his cock between them.

It is different to suck someone off raw, the skin of his cock feels silky smooth in his mouth but every little bump, ridge and vein along his length feels so prominent as he swallows him down. He doesn’t need to immediately deep throat him but the need to show off that he can, combined with the urge to feel his cock deep down his throat takes over. He had always figured that if he were to have a personal sex life he’d be lazy as all hell and just let himself be taken care of but the game they have going on combined with the fact that yeah, Chikage is kinda ridiculously hot, have him far more willing to take an active part than he’d ever have imagined.

Own cock straining against the front of his pants he regrets not having taken the time to strip off fully himself as Chikage’s reaches full hardness in his mouth. He hadn’t expected him to be very vocal when they’d started and while that’s proving itself true, a quiet groan as Itaru takes him down completely again is more than enough of a response to tell him he’s doing a good job. It’s easy to fall back into old failsafe techniques, mouth working in a way that while it hasn’t had to since he joined Mankai, his muscle memory definitely remembers.

“So far I’d give you a passing mark.” Though for all the good the quiet response had done for Itaru’s ego, his unaffected sounding voice really isn’t reflecting that.

Nudging Chikage’s legs open further he lets his cock slide from his mouth. Spit easily lubricates his hand as it takes its place while he ducks down further, mouthing at his balls, sucking gently at the skin as he enjoys the way Chikage’s breathing changes in response to the change of pace. No matter what it is he says, his body is far more honest than he is and it would be a joke to pretend that after all the cocks he’s taken, he could be doing a bad job. Even if it has been a couple of years since he last did this.

Circling his thumb over the head of Chikage’s dick he hears his breath shudder. Just before he moves his mouth back to the main event and in a move that if he completely dropped the professional persona he wouldn’t bother with, he presses a slow kiss to the inside of Chikage’s thigh before replacing his hand with his mouth again. It’s definitely verging on impossible not to stick a hand down the front of his own pants as he tastes the precum beading at the tip of Chikage’s cock, licking over it and savouring just how nice it is to do this without artificial flavours assaulting his taste buds instead.

“Perhaps it wasn’t just the extra cash you did this for.” Chikage comments, voice still dangerously low but at last sounding slightly breathy. Once again it’s a line Itaru has heard from many clients but there’s something about the way Chikage says it that has him moaning as his takes him fully in his mouth once more. “I always had a feeling you had a hidden slutty side, Chigasaki.”

He wonders how long Chikage’s been sitting on the information he has, if he’s just been biding his time with it waiting for the right moment to spring it on Itaru hoping things would end up like this or whether it is something new he’s just stumbled upon while attempting to find anything new and incriminating to convince Itaru to clean. Nose burying itself one more in pubic hair he swallows around Chikage’s cock while he’s down there, focusing on the task at hand and not on questions regarding how long Chikage’s known he used to sell his ass for in game currency.

His jaw aches but in a way that he kind of wants to savour by the time he pulls up from Chikage’s cock for the final time. He can feel spit surrounding his lips and a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead but more than any of that, he’s freeing his mouth to ask for something else. He can’t take sitting here this turned on with no stimulation for himself another moment and while it would be so, so easy to take care of that issue on his own, he’s not dropping the act just yet.

“How about you try my ass.” Despite how hoarse his voice sounds he still keeps up the coy and flirty act, bringing up a finger to draw it up the underside of Chikage’s cock. “I wanna feel this inside me.”

If he’s being honest it feels really ridiculous to be acting like this for someone who knows his actual personality but regardless of how stupid it feels to be playing the fun, sexy, barely twenty year old cockslut for him, the fact Chikage’s as hard as he is means it’s not putting him off entirely.

“I take it asking you to ride me is out of the question.” Chikage quips as Itaru pushes himself off his knees. That’s one big upside to being with someone who knows what he’s usually like, it means he’s familiar with his usual limitations. “But that makes me want to ask for it just to see you struggle.”

His voice dips low on those last words again and Itaru curses the fact that even when saying something as cruel as that, Chikage manages to hit something within him.

“Figured you’d be a sadist.” He complains, half letting the act slip to moan to Chikage about how terrible his personality is.

To save things, as he hooks his fingers under his waistband, he turns around to face his back towards Chikage before letting his pants and boxers both fall to the floor. His ass is probably still his best asset after his face and bending over to move them out of the way as he steps out of the pile of clothes, he makes sure to show it off.

Facing Chikage once more he’s the one who this time bends down to speak beside an ear, the curious telltale scars from past earrings close to his eyes as he parts his lips to speak.

“But wouldn’t it be meaner to know that every time I sit down tomorrow I’m reminded of just how hard you were fucking me, just how deep your cock hit inside me, Senpai~” Gripping Chikage’s cock in his hand he gives it a couple of teasing pumps, enjoying how for once he seems to have somewhat turned the tables on him.

Of course the joy of that feeling doesn’t last for long as Chikage’s hand moves to pick up the lube without missing a beat.

“Show me what you look like fucking yourself with your fingers and I’ll make up my mind after that.” The bottle feels cold as Chikage presses it against his bare chest. “Walking past your department and watching you squirm in your seat as you struggle to get comfortable does sound appealing.”

And just like that he’s behind on the leader board once more. At least this is something that’s still familiar to him. Chikage is far from the only one who’s wanted to watch him finger himself and while he doesn’t quite have the flexibility to reach deep enough and twist his fingers to the right angle to fully massage his prostate at least it’s a little bit of simulation and that’s something he’s absolutely desperately craving.

Under Chikage’s gaze he feels strangely exposed as once more it’s himself on the couch, this time hooking an arm under a leg to give himself access to his hole. He’s so desperate for even the most minute bit of pleasure that he can hear his breath hitch as his slick fingers only stroke over his entrance. Making sure to keep his eyes locked on Chikage’s face he watches for any reaction as he starts to press two inside, moaning quietly at the satisfying feeling of having something inside him. It’s been far too long since he last had sex and far too long since he’s taken the time while Chikage’s out to get off with something inside him. The fact he likes to bottom is one of only two parts of his profile tag line that had remained true.

He must look like a mess, a desperate and needy mess as his fingers curl within him and a moan spills from his lips. He doesn’t need to fake them, not only is his body heightening every touch with how long he’s suffered with none, but he’s always been loud, the responses spill out of him as easily as expletives do when he’s being beaten in online play. Chikage seems pleased by the display, a hand reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock and a hiss escaping his lips as he watches the show Itaru’s giving him. Trying to pull his leg back into his chest a little further and stuff his fingers inside a little deeper he knows he can’t fulfil what he craves on his own and what he wants is right there in front of him, rock hard and looking so eager to pound into him.

It would be so easy to just completely drop the professional act and he feels like with each second that passes he’s closer to losing it entirely. Doing so would make him vulnerable to Chikage though and if Chikage were to drop the purposefully seductive attitude, it might make himself that in return. For now he manages to cling to it, barely holding on as he moans once more.

“Don’t you want to replace my fingers?” No longer does his voice come out as teasing as he intends it, a ragged and raw honesty entwining with it.

“Well if you need it that bad.” Chikage sounds far too smug with that stupid sexy tone as he reaches for the condom. “Though, I am still considering having you ride me.”

“I want you to remember this for months to come, I want to know that when you’re jerking off it’s my ass you’re remembering. I wouldn’t want you to experience anything less than the best I have to offer.” Really what we want to do is whine _‘Senpai, have mercy, I’ll die.’_ “And that’s not going to come from me riding you.”

He swears he sees a hint of a laugh in Chikage’s eyes at just how hard he’s trying not to sound pathetic. Rolling the condom onto his cock he remains silent though, nimble fingers working quickly and as Itaru watches them, he can only think of how much better they’d feel inside him than his own. Giving one last stroke over his prostate he gasps in response to the contact before finally removing them. There’s no where really to wipe them off, the tissues a little far out of reach but leaning down towards his clothes he sacrifices his t-shirt to being a cloth. With Chikage being the one to do his laundry, at least he’ll know why there’s lube smeared all over one of his shirts.

“Lean your head against the armrest.” Chikage orders as he follows up with the lube.

An audible sigh of relief leaves Itaru’s lips as he moves himself around to lay on the couch. Spreading his legs he lets one dangle off the side while waiting for Chikage to get into position. Idly fingers find a nipple, playing with it lazily as Chikage finally sets the lube down on the table and climbs into position.

As hands hike his hips up into position he gets a ridiculously OP and definitely unfair smirk from Chikage. It’s incredible that he’s still managing to keep up the act, keep up this suave and irresistible persona and bite back whatever annoying Chikage-typical remarks he has to say. Then again Itaru knows, that at least for himself, the persona is a type of defence skill right now. They’re the reason he’s able to let Chikage’s cock press up against his ass, head nudging inside without thinking too much about why he’s so much more into this than he has been before or even doing it in the first place without any compensation. Confronting and figuring out feelings is hard, this, whatever it is, is easy.

Stretching as he slowly sheaths himself inside Itaru moans half in relief, half in pleasure. It’s been far too long since he’s felt like this. Mankai Company has given him a group of people who accept him and the lack of living costs enough to spend on games that he hasn’t needed the extra income but upon feeling Chikage’s cock filling him he feels like he’s been missing out. He’s far from normie enough to seek out one night stands and honestly, even if he was the partying and clubbing culture that seems to come with that is tiresome. He’s got gaming videos to record and events to rank in. As Chikage’s hips press flush against his ass though, the full force of just how much he’s missed being this intimate with another person hits him with all the power of a grenade in a fps.

Trying to knock the emotional side of that realisation from his mind he grasps at Chikage’s back, ass rolling back against his cock testing just how he sits inside and his chances of Chikage being able to fuck the ability to think out of him. If he lets himself dwell on this, the front that he’s been putting on this entire time will fall away and the raw, true feelings that he doesn’t know how to deal with will come to the forefront. He’s always had sex because of 2D or fucked himself thinking about it, the fact Chikage is a living breathing person, there’s no money being exchanged and he’s enjoying the fact with no promise of a few gacha rolls at the end he is foreign. After a bad experience with someone years and year ago he’d shut himself off completely from the idea of being involved with anyone on any level except business, how he’s feeling right now goes against that entirely. Thankfully just as he starts to slip too deep into his thoughts to enjoy things, Chikage pulls almost completely out before slamming back inside, hips slapping against his ass almost as loudly as Itaru moans.

The timing is almost too perfect to be a coincidence. Letting his eyes fall closed and his head fall back he lets the rhythm of Chikage’s cock pounding into him take away his thoughts and his breath. Chikage doesn’t quite keep up the brutal pace but he is precise and incredibly, incredibly skilled. All Itaru wants to be is incoherent and completely fucked out of his mind by the end of this; given the pace of things, he’s got hope for that happening. Screw winning whatever weird competition this was in the first place. He’s got a cock inside him, he’d talked his way out of having to ride him and Chikage definitely knows how to make a man moan. In a way he’s already won. Fingers dig into Chikage’s back tighter each time the head of his cock pushes past his prostate and he’s so thankful for the tight grip of Chikage’s own, holding his hips in place as he fucks into him deeply again and again.

Just giving in and letting himself fully enjoy himself during sex, not having to make sure he not only keeps up a persona but also that his client isn’t trying to sneak anything past his limits is freeing. Opening his eyes he takes in who’s above him. Hair hanging forwards over his face it almost obscures his expression entirely with the angle his head hangs at. Chikage still doesn’t moan, low breathy sounds and the occasional quiet groan from his lips are all he gives but from how hard he is inside him and how his fingers tighten after thrusting in particularly hard and deep, Itaru can figure out that this is his equivalent of the moans that Itaru never had a reason to try and hold back and before now, has only ever had to play up.

Disengaging a hand from Chikage’s back what he has an urge to do feels a little too personal and intimate, if he had any more sense he’d stop himself right here and now and go back to just letting pleasure wash through him with no thought once more. His fingers shake slightly, arm being bumped off track by every thrust into him but he manages finally to get his fingers to the tips of Chiakge’s hair. Brushing the strands back from his face he finds them damp, sweat having soaked into them and helping to hold the hair back as he moves to push back more. A spike of pleasure and a loud moan distract him from the thought that he’s crossing a line here.

Steel blue eyes meet his with the same smug, practiced look in them that now makes Itaru feel as vulnerable as it does aroused. While Chikage is probably first on the list of people you should never trust ever, he is right now by opening up like this, his side of the castle wall has been compromised but it’s no surprise to see that Chikage’s defences are still holding strong. Even if he does look strangely naked without glasses and if the expressions he’s starting to make the longer he looks into Itaru’s eyes look strangely more honest than Itaru has ever expected to see.

On an impulse, as through he’s deep down scared of seeing Chikage open up his hand finds its way to the back of Chikage’s head and he pulls him in. Despite the fact he knows Chikage won’t drop the act like he has. Chikage’s too good at this, he was right, he is better than Itaru himself.

First kisses are probably meant to be clumsy and messy by default. No matter how much Chikage tries to reign it back to something tidier, with the way he’s fucking into him, the angle and the fact they’re both panting into each other’s mouth as much as kissing makes it an impossible task. Despite everything desperate and needy and clumsy about how he’s kissing he doesn’t stop. There’s an insatiable need within him to continue feeling Chikage’s lips on his own as his moans spill into his mouth. It heightens things, makes them feel so much more intimate and involved. Not putting up these barriers and being himself with someone, even if Chikage is still holding back, is as thrilling and exciting as it should be terrifying.

Lips parting from Chikage’s he finds his head tipping back over the armrest once more as Chikage adjusts his angle slightly. He doesn’t have the presence of mind to keep up the kissing any longer, his climax is nearly swiftly and will be even closer if Chikage keeps fucking him like he is right now. Managing to hold his eyes open this time he tilts his gaze back to take in Chikage’s face once more. His hair has fallen half back over it but from his parted and now spit slick lips, the way his eyes keep fluttering closed and the hold he’s losing on his very controlled sounds, Itaru can read him fairly well. Chikage might be an enigma, ridiculously sexy and well trained with a bubble around him so wide that it’s impossible to get too close to him but he’s still just human. Just like any other guy he has his tells and Itaru knows neither of them have long left. For once he might cum around the same time as someone without having to use his own hand to speed up the process.

Muscles complaining he tries to force himself back up against Chikage more, body so eager for the release that he knows is just on the horizon. He’s not really flexible enough for this position in the first place and as Chikage bends down closer and closer as he too gives his tells of an approaching orgasm, Itaru can feel another type of stretch, this time through his limbs. He doesn’t know if Chikage has noticed, perhaps he’s used to fucking people far more flexible than Itaru is (given the fact that 95% of the population has more flexibility than he has, he wouldn’t be surprised), or perhaps Chikage’s started to lose himself too. His hips slap so loudly against Itaru’s ass, the pace brutal and picking faster by the second. Having his prostate targeted like this drives Itaru wild. He can’t manage keeping his eyes open a second longer, both hands are once more on Chikage’s back, short nails trying to find purchase on his skin and even though people are used to weird sounds leaving their room given the games he plays, he’s certain that even with that excuse, his moans are far too obvious and loud.

All air leaving his lungs he chokes out something resembling a moan. The pleasure is far too intense for his brain to even register anything else. All he can figure out is that he feels amazing and it’s as though in those first couple of seconds of orgasm, time around him has stopped. As the initial intensity starts to pass he manages to comprehend the cum splashing against his stomach and chest. Chikage still thrusts inside him like he himself is just about to experience the same and Itaru tries to ride out the experience for as long as possible. Chikage still being so deep inside him, his louder sounds just audible above Itaru’s heavy breathing, his fingers so tight on his hips, even as it starts to feel a little over stimulating he doesn’t want to give it up.

Pushing inside deeply one last time, Chikage stills. Cock throbbing inside him Itaru knows he’s spilling into the condom, his body shaking slightly as his head falls forward and a low, drawn out moan leaves him. It’s the loudest sound Itaru’s heard him make and the only one that’s sounded completely and utterly honest.

With only the sounds of their breathing and the almost suffocating smell of sex and sweat surrounding them there’s a moment of stillness and near silence. Both of them coming back from the high they’d been riding and Itaru especially not knowing what to do or say. He’d been too open and vulnerable, he’d let someone like Chikage knock back his waves of defensive units until he’d seen Itaru as Itaru during sex, unguarded and enjoying himself. There’s nothing wrong with that in theory, aside from the fact he probably should be worried about showing Chikage of all people that, but it’s still terrifying. What’s more is he had kissed him. Sex up until now has always been a transaction that was enjoyable at best, still got him money at worst. What he’s just had with Chikage? That was different.

“Four out of ten.” Chikage is the first of them to speak, slowly pulling out of Itaru and easing his hips back down onto the couch. “Commendable effort up until you kissed me.”

Bringing up an arm to wipe sweat off his forehead Itaru stares at Chikage. Not that he expected anything different from someone with zero sense of romance. Giving someone your first kiss only to be criticised for doing it at all… then again it was not only a terrible kiss but it was a line he wasn’t supposed to cross. If Chikage is grading him on his professionalism then yeah, he really did fuck up.

“Gimme a break Senpai, that was my first kiss.” Groaning he tries to reach for the tissues and once more fails. He needs to clean up the mess of lube and cum that’s on him before too much gets on his couch. “At least give me some bonus points for that. You unlocked an achievement, ‘grats~”

Thankfully Chikage catches on, passing the box over to him so he can clean up the mess that he’s become.

“Careless of you to give that to someone like me then.” Very deftly Chikage ties off the condom, managing what seems like an impossible shot with it into Itaru’s trash can.

Getting to work on cleaning himself up like this with another person right there is a little bit weird. Even when he’s had clients want to watch him clean up or want to help with it, there’s been the convenience of a showerhead to help with that. Intently he focuses on cleaning up his mess to avoid thinking too much about what just happened. He’s probably fucked up royally not only by fucking Chikage but by letting the act drop part way through. Given both of them are apparently used to having sex with no strings, he really hopes it doesn’t make sharing a room weird from now on. Although it had initially been a cost saving move, he does really like living at the dorms now.

“Who else was I supposed to give it to? As far as my route goes you’re the one who’s gotten furthest along it.” He needs something to drink, the still faintly salty taste at the back of his throat isn’t entirely unpleasant but it does feel a little scratchy.

Water is a hard ask in a room like his but there’s always cola and an energy drink or two at hand. Reaching around the side of the couch he comes up with a large bottle and ignores the look Chikage gives him as he uncaps it and drinks straight from the bottle.

“That was your first time not being paid wasn’t it?” He almost chokes on his mouthful.

Managing to swallow what’s in his mouth without any escaping out his nose he recaps it and places it back on the floor.

“I don’t even play that many dating sims compared to everything else, do you really think I’d try replicate them IRL?” He feels a little naked now and not just because he’s still wearing nothing. Avoiding the t-shirt he’d wiped his fingers off on he pulls his jacket around his shoulders. It kind of helps. “You’re the unromantic one, don’t try and imply you’ve had anything outside of whatever it is you do that for.”

Gesturing with an arm he tries to indicate that he means the act Chikage had put on rather than the fucking. Instead of a verbal answer Chikage gives him a look, one that perfectly answers his question for him before it changes into a sly smirk. Somehow despite how unromantic Chikage is and how many layers he covers up whoever he truly is with, he has experienced sex without an objective or a pay cheque as incentive.

“I wonder if that’s true.” His tone is annoying and what’s even more annoying is that while Itaru’s trying to catch his breath still, Chikage seems entirely composed.

There’s so much about Chikage he doesn’t know and doubts he ever will and that’s honestly for the best. During moments like this though, it does make Itaru curious. Shaking his head to himself at his roommates inability to ever be honest he reaches for his phone, opening up the game he’d been playing before as a distraction from thinking too much about whoever Chikage might actually be. And from thinking about what it actually is that he might want from Chikage.

“Oh and Chigasaki.” Starting to dress himself again, Chikage pauses half between getting his turtleneck pulled down his chest to turn to him once more. “I do expect our room to be tidied.”

Rolling his eyes he taps a little too forcefully on a support that’s at last what he’s been wanting to use and enters battle.

“When I can walk again, Senpai.” He probably can, he’s taken worse and had to walk out of love hotels after but if he can play up the lazy card for even twenty more minutes he will. There’s a lot going on in his mind that he knows something as mindless as cleaning won’t distract him from.

“How about I offer a little extra incentive.” The idea of him saying something like that is more than a little horrifying given his initial incentive was to show Itaru the profile he’d been using for sex work. “Seeing as you clearly enjoyed that, if I reward you with sex after every time, will it get you to clean our room without having to dig up your deepest darkest secrets?”

“You probably know them all by now anyway.” Given what he’s had sprung on him today he’d be more surprised if Chikage didn’t.

“Yes, but if I don’t have to use them against you, you can pretend I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been affectionately calling this the Slut Off while writing it but the real working title was simply blackmail. Yet another nearing 10k word long fic of me using a slightly problematic excuse to get these two to bang huh?


End file.
